Angel
by Avidia
Summary: Song fic about Sirius going to the Potter's on Oct. 31 1981, after Voldemort's downfall. Please R/R :)


A/N: This is my first fic. Yea. I am a little nervous about putting it up but oh well. Please read and  
review. I really appreciate it. Don't be to harsh on me.  
  
I know there are tons of Sirius-going-to -the-Potters-after-the-Voldemort-attack fics, but I felt like  
writing one. Oh yeah, it's a song fic.  
  
" " are someone speaking and ' ' are someone's thoughts, just in case it gets confusing.  
  
Harry Potter and everything to do with it are not mine, they belong to J.K Rowling, Bloomsbury  
Publishing, Scholastic, etc... (I wish they were mine but...) The Song "Angel Standing By" is by  
Jewel, a.k.a not me.  
  
  
  
Angel  
  
  
*All through the night*  
  
"They're fine, they're safe. . ." Sirius Black repeated this to himself once again, as he had  
been the entire flight. "Get a grip, Black. You worry too much. They're safe. You're over-  
reacting. . ."  
  
Sirius checked the compass on his airborne motorbike and ran a hand through his short,  
midnight black hair. Almost time to land. He reduced the speed as he passed over the familiar trees  
that were his landmark to know when he was near his friends home. He felt himself panicking  
once more, so he briefly closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath. The comforting smells of  
autumn calmed him. The cold air. . .the dead leaves . . . the smoke . . .  
  
*I'll be watching over you*  
  
Smoke!  
His eyes popped open and he quickly began his decent over the treetops. 'NO! No. . . It's not  
. . . someone must be burning leaves, someone . . .it's someone's bonfire . . .Why else would there  
be smoke? There is no reason for there to . . . be . . . smoke . . . NO!' Sirius's hopes crumbled as  
the house come into view.  
  
He jumped of the bike while still a few feet off the ground, and not hearing the loud crash, he  
stumbled forward in astonishment. 'James . . . Lily . . . Harry. . .' His legs fell from beneath him  
as he took in the sight. The little house that his friends were so proud of was nothing more than   
ruins. The upstairs was . . . was . . . downstairs? He didn't know what else to call it. The beautiful  
oak door was smoldering, and hanging open by only one hinge. There was a familiar pink umbrella  
under the kitchen window flower box, but it was lost on him as he watched the yellow and white  
daisy-patterned curtains - that Lily had made herself while she was pregnant - burn and shrivel.  
  
*All through the night*  
  
His mouth dry and his tongue seemingly transfigured into cotton, he yelled, "J-James!" He felt  
his voice crack, but it seemed as if the yell had come from some other man, some desperate man  
who's utter pitifulness could be heard in his voice. "James! Lily. . . Please! Please, are you in  
there?  
  
Then it hit him: Of course they're here, where else would they be with a baby in the middle of  
the night?! He had to go in and help them! How could he live with himself if his friends died - if  
they were even still alive - all because he had lost it? 'Sirius, that's you're best friend in there! And  
Lily . . . and your godson! Oh, Lord . . . Harry . . .  
  
'Harry . . . his nursery was on the top floor!' James and Lily's bedroom was downstairs, just  
off the living room, because there was only one room upstairs. 'If Harry was in bed . . . then he's .  
. . he's already gone . . . If any of them were up there . . .' He found his feet and clumsily  
stumbled his way to the damaged door.   
  
*I'll be watching over you*  
  
He reached the door, and pushed it open further, then jumped back as the hinge gave way  
and the door fell to the ground. Cautiously, he peered inside and tried to look around. He could  
hardly see anything, for the smoke and soot, but he knew he had to go in. The instant he stepped  
trough the doorway, however, he was struck by a coughing fit. Lifting the collar of his shirt over  
his mouth, he continued inside.  
  
The sunny yellow walls were black with soot. The Potter's house wasn't just a house, it was  
home. Always warm and welcoming. He walked past the entry way and into the living room. It  
wasn't in much better shape. From there, he had two other choices: James and Lily's room, or the  
kitchen, which now held Harry's nursery. He quickly decided on the kitchen, knowing that if  
anyone was in there, they would be seriously injured.  
  
Passing the closed bedroom door, he found himself approaching the kitchen entry with dread.  
The doorway was blocked by splintered boards. He pulled several away, enough so he could see  
inside. There was Harry's upside down crib, with a leg missing. . . he couldn't see if there was  
anything under it . . . there was Harry's play snitch, fluttering in tiny circles with one wing missing  
. . .the little stuffed Hippogriff Harry had received for his birthday lie on the rubble-strewn floor  
with it's head decapitated and stuffing pouring out of it's neck . . . his tiny cleansweep broom that  
Lily refused to let him ride was in splinters . . .  
  
It was several heartbreaking moments before Sirius remembered to breathe.  
  
*And through bad dreams*  
  
"James? Lily? Answer me please!" He tried to call, but his voice come out in only a whisper.  
He felt tears falling down his cheeks and, not caring any longer about the smoke, he dropped his  
shirt. There, under a small piece of wood, was the tiny blanket that he had bought Harry for  
Christmas. It was adorned with tiny Gryffindor lions on it (he and Prongs always said Harry was  
going to be a Gryffindor) running to the edge of the fabric and back, roaring in terrified voices.  
He reached over the remaining wood blocking the doorway, and pulled the corner of the blanket.  
It was stuck, at first, but after a few good tugs, it was free. Shaking the soot from it, he studied it  
closely before clutching it tight to his chest.   
  
He took another deep breath, ignoring the invading smoke, and turned around, intending to  
check the bedroom. And there, he found himself staring straight into the floating face of his best  
friend.  
  
*I'll be right there, baby, holding your hand*  
  
Sirius stared in shock for a few minutes before he realized that James wasn't floating - he was  
being carried.  
  
" 'Ello, Sirius."  
  
"H-Hagrid. What are you doing here?" He never took his eyes of James's pallid face. "I . . . I  
guess Lily left the stove on, huh?" He said in a shaking voice, not wanting to believe his worst  
fears had come true. "I told her not to buy one of those muggle ones . . . wizard . . . wizard stoves  
are much better . . ."  
  
"Sirius . . . You-Know-Who . . . it's not a stove, and I think yeh know that." His voice was  
just as shaky as Sirius's, and sounded full of grief.  
  
"So he's . . . they're . . . are they . . ."  
  
" 'Fraid so. Found 'em near the bott'm o' the stairs."  
  
Sirius's head was spinning and he felt as if he had left his legs out on the lawn. He didn't  
know what to say, so he said the only thing he could think of. "Where are his glasses?"  
  
"Sirius . . ."  
  
"I said, where are his glasses?!" His voice was rising and falling with his emotions. "He . . .  
he can't see without his glasses. He . . . can't see . . ." His voice finally gave out as he gave in to  
the painful lump that was growing in his throat. The reality of the situation fully sank in as he  
broke out into soul-shattering sobs. He felt a heavy hand on his shoulder, Hagrid, comforting him  
with one hand and holding the dead body of Sirius's best friend in the other.  
  
After the sobs died down a little bit, he felt Hagrid give him a gentle shove away from the  
kitchen, toward James and Lily's room. Somehow, with both of his hands busy, Hagrid managed  
to open the door and push Sirius in, then close it behind him.  
  
Sirius had to put the corner of Harry's blanket in his mouth to keep from screaming. There,  
on the bed was Lily. Dead.  
  
*Telling you everything is alright*  
  
Hagrid laid James down next to Lily, and pulled out a pair of glasses with a broken lens out of  
his huge moleskin coat, and placed them on James's face, over eyes that would never open again.  
  
Sirius turned away and found himself once again looking into his friend's face, but this time it  
wasn't floating. It was smiling and laughing. Sirius picked up the picture of the Potter family and  
inspected it. He had taken it himself. James was sitting on a wingback chair, that was now in Lily  
and James's bedroom, facing the window, bouncing Harry on his lap, and bating away Lily's  
hand, who was standing behind him, giving him bunny ears. All three were laughing. Harry had his  
arms stretched out in front of hin, his mouth silently forming the word "Pafoo" over and over  
again. Harry had heard his parents call him Padfoot so many times that he thought it was Sirius's  
real name. It was the same with Remus a.k.a "Mooey" (According to Harry, who couldn't  
pronounce the names) but they were fine with it. Harry had seen the four marauders transform  
many times, and had taken to calling Peter "Rat". No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't get  
him to say "Wormtail" or anything of the sort. To Harry, Peter was always "Rat".  
  
Sirius placed the photo in the pocket inside the right front of his robes and turned around to  
face Hagrid, who had tears rolling down his face as he straightened James and Lily's legs, and  
folded their arms over their chests. They looked like they were merely sleeping, not a mark in  
them. Sirius prepared himself for the question he was about to ask.  
  
"Hagrid, have you found Harry? Do you know where my godson is?"  
  
*And when you cry, I'll be right there*  
  
"Er . . . yes."  
  
"W. . . where was he?"  
  
"At the bott'm o' the stairs with James an' Lily. Lily was . . . she were still holdin' 'im."  
  
"Oh God." Sirius once again felt his legs disappear, having just recovered them from the last  
time. "Where is he now?"  
  
Hagrid wiped at the tears that were spilling into his bushy black beard. "There's somethin' I  
got ter tell yeh . . ."  
  
"Where is my godson!?!" Sirius yelled. He felt bad for yelling at Hagrid, who had never  
been anything but nice to him, but this was Harry, his godson, that they were talking about.  
  
Hagrid looked a little hesitant, but looking at Sirius's face, he silently walked to the wingback  
chair near the window, the one from the picture. He reached down, out of Sirius's view, and came  
back up with the body of his little godson. Sirius took him from Hagrid, and lost his breath when  
he saw a trickle of partially-dried blood from his forehead, that had poured down his pudgy cheek.  
He gasped back a sob and wrapped Harry in the blanket. "A child, Hagrid. Just a baby. Why  
would anyone want to kill a baby? Why?"  
  
"Sirius . . ."  
  
"I . . . I guess it was a good thing he was with Lily and James, not alone in his room . . ."  
  
"Sirius . . ."  
  
"He would have been so scared if he was alone . . . he was probably scared anyway . . ."  
  
"SIRIUS!" Hagrid bellowed. "There's somethin' I got ter tell yeh! Look . . . just look! He's  
alive . . . Harry's alive, he's a'right!"  
  
*Telling you you were never anything less than beautiful*  
  
"What?" Sirius had been so distracted he hadn't even thought that Harry could possibly be  
alive. "How-"  
  
"I don't know. But Sirius . . . somethin' happened. Yeh-Know-Who's gone, because of  
Harry!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeh-know-who is gone! When 'e tried ter Avada-Kedavra Harry-"  
  
"HE DID WHAT TO MY GODSON?!?"  
  
Hagrid continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "Somethin' happened and Yeh-Know-  
Who is gone!"  
  
"Harry . . ." sirius whispered in shocked awe.  
  
" 'E fell asleep awhile 'go. Jus' before yeh got here."  
  
Sirius said Harry's name a few more times before the tiny child awoke. "Pafoo?"  
  
"Ssshhh, Harry. I'm here. Padfoot's here. You are gonna be fine. You'll come and live with  
me, now, okay?"  
  
"Erm . . ." Hagrid spoke up.  
  
Sirius's head snapped up to look at the half-giant's watery black eyes. "What, Hagrid?"  
  
"It's jus' that . . . erm . . . Dumbledore, he. . . ah . . . he wants me ter take 'im to his aunt an'  
uncles."  
  
"No, you can't! Give Harry to me, Hagrid, I'm his godfather, I'll look after him-"  
  
"I'm sorry, Sirius. I have me orders from Dumbledore. He says that Harry is ter go ter his  
aunt an' uncles."  
  
"But . . . he's supposed to go with me! James and Lily wanted him to go with me if anything  
happened to them . . ."  
  
"I have ter. Dumbledore ordered it. Besides, the Ministry folks will be here soon, and I don't  
wan' 'im here to see all that morbid-"  
  
"Please!" Sirius couldn't believe what he was hearing. The couldn't take Harry away from  
him. They just couldn't.  
  
"I said no, Sirius. I'm sorry. No."  
  
"O-Okay. Just . . . just let me say goodbye."  
  
*Don't you worry*  
  
He gave Harry a kiss on the forehead, and began wiping away the blood from his cheek with  
the blanket. He traced the new lightening bolt shaped cut with his eyes, and stroked the soft skin of  
his cheek.  
  
"I guess I've got to let them take you. I don't think I have a choice. Well. . . goodbye, Harry. I  
don't know when I'm going to see you again," A tear rolled off his chin and hit Harry on the nose.  
He wiped it off with his index finger and Harry grabbed it with his tiny fist and giggled. "You are  
going to be with your . . . family. Don't forget your godfather, Padfoot, Okay? And remember  
uncle Moony. Remember that your parents loved yo . . . Love you. They always have and always  
will. Just remember that, little Prongs. If you ever need me, I'll be there. I'll always be with you,  
even if you can't see me. Same as your parents.  
  
"I . . . I guess you'll be going to Hogwarts in a couple of years . . . you be a good little  
marauder. Watch out for Filch, the git. Oh, and if you ever run into anyone named Snape, don't  
talk to him, he's no good. And don't you worry," The lump was quickly returning to his throat,  
but he talked through it. "We'll be together someday, I promise."  
  
He kissed Harry once again, and held him close to his chest, breathing in his scent. Hagrid  
cleared his throat awkwardly, and Sirius, rather reluctantly, handed Harry over. He let out the sob  
he had been holding back as Harry's arms reached out for his godfather, His large, green eyes  
glistening with unshed tears.  
  
"Hagrid, how are you going to get there?"  
"I'm not sure. I s'pose I can't apparate with 'Arry - not that I apparate, o'course - "  
  
"Take my bike. I won't need it anymore."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. Just . . . just go."  
  
"Goodbye Sirius. I'm sorry, truly, I am. I wish it could 'ave been diff'rent."  
  
"Me too, Hagrid, me too."  
  
Hagrid walked out of the house, leaving Sirius alone with Lily and James. "I'm sorry I  
couldn't protect you. I let you down. I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you and look  
what I've done! Now, Harry is being taken away to live with muggles. That's not what You  
wanted me to do, letting Harry be taken away, is it? I-I'm going to take care of him, even though  
we can't be together, I swear I'll never let anything happen to him. I promise I won't let you down  
this time." He heard the motor of his bike start up and hastily said "I have to go. I have to see  
Harry off. I love you two. I'll never forget you."  
  
And with that, he was gone from the bedroom, the house, never to see his friends again.  
  
He got outside just in time so see Hagrid Push off the groung into the air. He could just see  
the top of Harry's head peaking over Hagrid's shoulder. "Pafoo! Pafoo!" He heard just before  
they disappeared over the trees.  
  
Sirius turned back to the house, no, the home that once housed his best friend's family, his  
family. In an instant it was gone all gone. "Wormtail." He growled. He began walking away,  
slowly, towards the woods. He had one mission in mind, and the only reason he could go on was  
the thought of his revenge. Harry was right. Wormtail was just a rat. Vermin.  
  
He heard some pops from behind him, and hid behind a tree, watching the ministry arrive and  
begin crawling all over the place. They walked to nearby housed, questioning people, and he saw  
the distincd light of the Obliviate charm. He continued on his way.  
  
'Goodbye James, Goodbye Lily. Goodbye Harry, I'll see you soon.'  
  
*I'm your angel, standing by*  
  
  
The End  
  
  
A/N: Whew! How's that for a first fic. Took me forever to type, though hopefully it didn't take  
you long to read. Once again, please read and review and make my day. Thanks! 


End file.
